Eva
by Diamond-chan
Summary: What if Eva hadn't died?
1. Default Chapter

Eva

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Eva

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.  
Opening my eyes I found myself face to face with Zack. Time to escape. His hand signals said.   
I nodded and silently slid off my bunk.  
Together we worked quickly waking up the others.  
Within minutes we were out of our barracks. Zack and I quickly took down the guards.   
Holding the guards gun in my hand I took my place in the lead. Zack was just behind me following him were Syl, Max, Krit, Brin and Tinga.  
I crouched down as we came to a corner poking my head around the corner I found it clear.   
Handsingaling go I started foreword with the other's following me. Suddenly sirens began to blare. We had been discovered!  
We all took off at a run almost instantaneously.  
Rounding a corner I came face to face with Lydecker.  
There was the sound of a gunshot though it sounded very far away. Pain raced through my body extending from my heart. I dropped the gun and heard it clatter loudly on the floor.   
With a dull thud I collapsed on the floor. Peering down at me I saw Max's frightened face.  
My mouth formed a word: Escape. Then I lost consciousness.  


~*~

  
I woke with a jerk sweating.   
The scar on my chest just above my heart itched in reminder of that night.   
That night. I hoped the other's had escaped. I knew Brin had been recaptured I had seen her around.  
Brainwashed.  
She acted more like a toy soldier than a human being.  
The damage I had gotten from the bullet going into my body just above my heart had been severe. I had needed a heart transplant.  
I felt sorry for the poor X5 soldier who had died for me to have a working heart.  
The only mark to show that I had been shot was a small perfectly round hole shaped scar on my chest.   
Though the scars on my soul went far deeper than that.   
Someday.  
Someday very soon.  
I will escape and I will join my brother's and sisters. I promised myself.   
Then closing my eyes I went to sleep dreaming of Freedom.  
Freedom from Manticore. Freedom to be myself not just some mindless soldier. Yes, someday I would be Free. Zack, Max, Tinga, Krit, Syl, Zane, Ben I will be with you soon.  
Very soon.  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	2. Eva2

Eva2

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Eva2

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in to the compound. Load all of the info onto a disk. Destroy the computers. Set some bombs, get out detonate. No problem. I could probably do it in under twenty minutes.   
I easily leapt over the nine foot barbed wire fence. Landing easily on my feet I blended into the darkness like a shadow. The guards didn't notice me and went on their.  
"And they call themselves guards," I muttered under my breath.  
Following the blueprints I had memorized in my head I headed in the direction of the computer room.   
The door needed a password to get in. That had also been supplied when I had gotten assigned to this mission. I quickly punched it in and slipped into the computer room.  
Though the room was almost pitch black I could see just as well as if it had been lighted. I started up one of the computers and quietly set up the explosives while waited for it to boot up.  
The explosives in place I slipped a disk into the hard drive and began copying the information needed. I took the disk out of the computer and slipped it into my breast pocket. I got out of the room and started setting up explosives around the compound.   
The guards continued to not notice me and went on their merry way. I smoothly leapt over the fence and took off away from the compound. Pulling the detonator out a pocket I pushed the little red button to activate the explosives. With a pleasant little explosion they activated.  
I stood on a hill overlooking the compound enjoying the view of exploding building. A grin tugged at my lips, "that probably woke em up."  
The next second I was in fighting stance. I had felt someone nearby. I swung my gaze around me. The person was here. I could just barely detect him or her but the person was here.  
The next thing I knew I was kissing dirt. I was up in a flash and turning to meet my attacker. My attacker was a tall blond guy around my age. He had blue eyes that were as cold as ice as he glared at me. I almost didn't get time to react as he attacked. I automatically blocked a punch and set a kick at him which he blocked as well.   
We exchanged a flurry of punches neither of us landing a blow. We were evenly matched (I'm one of Manticore's best so this guy was REALLY good). My face was in a grimace of concentration which his mirrored. Our moves were flawless and instantaneous. I threw a punch he blocked. He set a kick my way I blocked. At last he got in side my defenses. I tasted blood as his fist met the side of my face. He pressed his attack giving me barely anytime to react. A sweep kick knocked me off my feet and I landed hard. I was up quickly but not before he pinned my arms behind my back. Still that didn't stop me from using my legs.  
He hit the ground landing on his back. I tried to wretch myself free but his grip on my arms was like a vice. I tossed my bangs out of my eyes growling in annoyance. As I did I heard him whisper softly, "Eva."  
I jerked myself out of his grasp. Before he could do anything my hand was wrapped around his neck.  
"Who are you?" I growled my hazel eyes hard.  
"It's me Eva. It's me. Zack," he replied.  
I let go of his neck and took a step back startled. "Zack?"  
"It's me baby sister," he replied softly.  
The next thing I knew I was hugging him hard fighting back tears.  
"I heard that you had been recaptured when you escaped. Then you escaped again and was recaptured but you died." I said my eyes misty with tears.  
"It's me Evie," he said softly using my nickname.  
We pulled away me wiping tears out of my eyes.  
"I thought you were dead," He said softly.  
"Almost did die. But for some reason or another Lydecker made them give me a transplant."  
Zack laughed bitterly," that's probably the first and only decent thing Lydecker ever did."  
I cracked a grin," so big bro how'd ya find out that Manticore was sending a soldier to destroy the documents at this compound?" I asked.  
"A contact of Max's told that Manticore wanted to destroy this place I came to check it out to find out why."  
"So Max got out as well. Who else?"  
Zack ticked them off with his fingers, "Jondy, Zane, Krit, Syl, Ben's dead, Tinga's settled down and has a kid. Jace too."  
My grin became a full fledged smile," yeah I heard that Jace went A.W.O.L but I never knew she was pregnant."  
"She had a baby girl named her Max." Zack told me.  
"What about Tinga's kid?"  
"He's a boy named Casey about five or six now. She's married too. Some idiot called Charlie. Can't seem to get her away from him. She's not safe."  
I rolled my eyes only imagining Zack trying to get Tinga to do something she didn't want to.  
"Before we do anything I'm coming with you and escaping. There's no way in hell I'm going near Manticore."  
Zack chuckled," fine. I have a ride a few miles east of here."  
I nodded, "Let's go."  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
